Buffy : Gloria contre-attaque
by HeroWitch
Summary: Se déroule deux ans aprés la fin de la saison 7, Buffy et Dawn sont à Rome et ont une vie normale et paisible. Mais un mal terrible et dangereux s'en prend à Dawn lorsque le surnaturel semble resurgir dans son quotidien, par le biais de visions improbables d'une ancienne ennemie : Gloria. Un trés mauvais plan se prépare à l'horizon. Buffy et Dawn parviendront-elles à s'en sortir ?
1. Chapter 1

******_Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Joss Whedon, la Fox...etc_**

_Ceci est ma première fanfic de Buffy, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et pensez à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous voulez que je la continue, dites-moi._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : RÊVE OU R****ÉALITÉ**

Rome, capitale de l'Italie.

Cette ville n'avait pas une si grande activité démoniaque que la ville de Sunnydale. Il n'y avait pas de Bouche de l'Enfer. Plus de Sunnydale.

Voilà plus de deux ans que Buffy et Dawn Summers avaient emménagés dans la capitale de l'Italie. Après la victoire sur la Force initiale, elles étaient parties en Europe en quête de Tueuses à former. Elles avaient fais escale à Rome et avaient décidés de s'y installer. Rome ne ressemblait en rien à Sunnydale, mais Buffy et Dawn étaient parvenues à se sentir chez elles. Bien que leur ancienne maison leur manquait. Dawn avait appris à parler l'italien et faisait ses cours à Rome.

Un soir, Dawn venait de s'amuser avec ses camarades de classe dans une boîte de nuit qui lui rappelait un peu le Bronze.

Après une soirée à s'être amusée, Dawn sortit pour rentrer chez elle. Fredonnant une chanson, elle se promena tranquillement, quand subitement, une brume jaillit de nulle part l'enveloppant. Incapable de trouver son chemin dans le brouillard, Dawn erra dans tous les sens, intriguée.

Mais ce qui était le plus inquiétant, c'était que la rue était silencieuse. Elle n'entendit aucune voiture, aucun bruit, pas même un chat. En temps normal, le soir, les rues de Rome étaient bondées de passants. Mais ce soir-là, aucun bruits. Dawn avait l'étrange sensation d'être seule. Puis une voix étrangement sombre résonna en échos dans la brume.

_"Dawn… Dawn… Dawn…"_

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit personne.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Dawn en élevant la voix.

_"Quelqu'un… Dawn… Dawn…"_

Un peu anxieuse, Dawn commença à marcher vite, s'attendant à voir un démon. Elle marcha au loin quand elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Dawn fit quelques pas en arrière pour voir la personne qu'elle avait heurté. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur en voyant la jeune femme en robe rouge devant elle.

- Non… C'est impossible… bredouilla Dawn, terrifiée.

La Déesse Gloria se tint devant la jeune fille, vêtue d'une longue robe rouge, avec sa longue chevelure blonde et sombre. L'effroyable déesse arborait un sourire narquois.

- Salut, chica, fit-elle en toisant Dawn. Comment va ma jolie et précieuse petite Clé ?

Abasourdie et terrifiée, Dawn recula en arrière, les yeux fixés sur la créature qui avait tenté de la détruire dans le passé.

- C'est… c'est impossible… Vous êtes morte ! Vous ne pouvez pas être là ! bredouilla la jeune fille.

Gloria se lança dans un terrifiant ricanement et jubilant.

- Je ne peux pas être morte : je suis une déesse, donc, je suis immortelle, expliqua-t-elle en souriant méchamment. Ta chère Tueuse ne peut rien faire face à moi. Je peux l'écraser comme une vulgaire punaise. Et toi, ma jolie, tu ne vas pas pouvoir t'éclipser.

- Non !

Et Dawn partit en courant le plus loin possible. Gloria ricana de plus belle.

- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir m'échapper, _petite_ ?

Dawn courait, courait, courait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit comme si son cœur allait s'arracher de sa poitrine. Ses chaussures à tennis touchaient le sol en faisant du bruit sur le gravier, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, elle continuait à fuir le plus loin possible devant elle. Elle espérait voir quelqu'un ou des gens autour d'elle, mais il semblait qu'elle était toute seule dans les rues de Rome. Dawn Summers avait énormément vu des choses depuis qu'elle avait vue le jour. Elle était la sœur de la Tueuse, mais elle ne pouvait plus être une Clé permettant d'ouvrir un portail d'une dimension démoniaque. C'était impossible. Dawn ne pouvait plus être une Clé, et Gloria était censée être morte.

- Ma Clé ! Ma petite Clé ! Où vas-tu ? Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? cria la voix chevrotante de Gloria.

Dawn courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

- Aidez-moi ! Au secours ! À l'aide ! hurla alors la jeune brune.

Elle criait désespérément, mais hélas personne ne semblait l'entendre. Excepté Gloria, qui riait diaboliquement derrière elle.

- Personne ne peut t'entendre, chica ! s'exclama alors la terrifiante déesse avec une voix chantante. C'est seulement entre toi et moi. Ça ne sert à rien de courir… je te rattraperai…

Dawn fuyait le plus loin qu'elle le pouvait, en ignorant les ricanements de Gloria. Elle courait aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trébucha, comme si on lui avait fait un croche-pied et tomba la tête première dans le sol. Elle gémit quand elle sentit une vive douleur lui traverser le bras, mais elle se releva. Elle voulut se remettre à courir quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Gloria qui lui sourit diaboliquement.

- Je t'avais dit que je te rattraperai, fit-elle.

Et la déesse tint Dawn fermement par les bras en ricanant cyniquement.

- Laissez-moi ! Allez-vous-en ! hurla la jeune brune qui essayait de se dégager, mais la force colossale de Gloria l'empêchait de s'échapper.

- Dawn, tu es ma Clé ! Et je vais en finir avec toi, comme ça aurait déjà dû être le cas, il y a longtemps !

Dawn Summers se redressa en sursaut. Trempée de sueur, elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans la sécurité de sa chambre dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa grande sœur Buffy.

Elle se frotta le visage, pour y enlever la sueur. Dawn fut soulagée de constater qu'elle venait simplement de faire un cauchemar. Elle commença à prendre une respiration, en laissant tomber sa tête sur son coussin.

* * *

Petit à petit, le jour commença à se lever à l'horizon de Rome.

Buffy Summers soupira en allant dans sa cuisine. Elle prépara un café tranquillement en regardant le désordre dans le salon.

Dawn avait invité quelques-uns de ses amis et avait passé une soirée cinéma. Et Buffy pouvait voir des restes de pop-corn et de sodas sur le canapé.

"Ah, Dawn…"

Puis, Buffy regarda une vieille photo où on pouvait la voir en compagnie de Willow Rosenberg et d'Alex Harris. C'était une vieille photo qui datait de plusieurs années. À l'époque où Alex avait encore ses deux yeux intacts. Depuis la destruction de Sunnydale, Buffy, Alex et Willow s'étaient quelque peu perdus de vue. Alex était parti en Afrique pour trouver et entraîner des Tueuses, tandis que Willow allait et venait un peu partout dans le monde. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle se trouvait quelque part au Tibet.

Bien que Buffy se plaise énormément en Italie, son ancienne maison, ainsi que la ville de Sunnydale lui manquait. Elle avait passé ces deux dernières années à trouver des Tueuses et à les former. Depuis qu'elle et Dawn avaient emménagées à Rome, désormais, elle pouvait vivre une existence des plus banales. Dawn faisait ses études dans un lycée, après avoir appris à parler italien, tandis que Buffy avait trouvé un poste de conseillère d'éducation dans une école. Et cette vie lui allait bien.

Alors qu'elle prenait tranquillement son café, Dawn arriva dans la cuisine en baillant, les yeux à peine ouverts.

- Bonjour, fit la plus jeune Summers.

- Salut, fit Buffy. Ça été cette soirée ?

- Oh oui, je me suis éclaté avec mes amis, jubila Dawn. Endina avait des supers films à nous faire voir. C'était génial.

- Et qui a fait le ménage ? fit Buffy avec un air sarcastique.

Du doigt, elle montra à Dawn le désordre de sodas et de pop-corn sur le plancher et sur le canapé. Dawn fit la grimace.

- Désolé, il était tard, j'étais un peu fatiguée pour nettoyer, bredouilla-t-elle.

- À l'avenir, la prochaine fois que tu as envie de faire une fête, pense à tout nettoyer, répliqua sa sœur aînée.

- Oui, bien sûr, Buffy, excuse-moi.

- Au fait, il y a une chose que je voulais te dire… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ?

Dawn fixa sa sœur, avec un regard confus.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Buffy regarda sa sœur avec le regard grave.

- Depuis une semaine, j'ai l'impression que tu as des problèmes quand tu dors. Chaque nuit, je t'entends hurler sans arrêt. Et j'ai remarqué que ça empire chaque jour.

Dawn baissa la tête, un peu honteuse.

- En ce moment, je fais des cauchemars atroces. Mais je suis sûre qu'il n'y a rien de grave.

- Dawn, que tu fasses des cauchemars n'est pas inquiétant, expliqua Buffy, mais que tu ais des cauchemars répétés, là, il y a de quoi être inquiète.

- Ce ne sont que des rêves, Buffy, répliqua Dawn en prenant une brioche. Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir. Si j'avais le moindre souci, je t'en parlerai immédiatement.

Buffy ne posa plus de questions, mais resta perplexe : elle se souvenait de l'époque où elle affrontait le Maître, qu'elle faisait des cauchemars révélateurs. Bien que Dawn ne soit pas une Tueuse comme elle, faire des cauchemars à répétition ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose terrible était en cours. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Dawn prit son déjeuner tranquillement, et s'en alla dans la salle de bains, se peigner les cheveux.

Alors qu'elle se coiffait devant le miroir, une buée obstrua son reflet dans le miroir.

_"Bizarre… il ne fait pas chaud pourtant…"_

Quand elle essuya avec sa main, elle aperçut le visage de Gloria qui lui souriait méchamment. Terrifiée et prise de stupeur, Dawn hurla fit un bond en arrière en entendant le rire démentiel de la Déesse.

- Dawn ?

Alertée par les hurlements de sa sœur, Buffy accourut dans la salle de bains.

- Dawn ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

La sœur de la Tueuse, après avoir jeté un bref regard à Buffy, tourna son attention dans le miroir pour n'y voir que son reflet et non pas celui de Gloria.

_"J'ai rêvé ? Ou Gloria était-elle réellement là ?"_

- Dawn ?

La voix de Buffy la ramena à la réalité. Dawn se détourna du miroir.

- Tout va bien, Buffy. Il n'y a pas de problème.

Cependant, la Tueuse fronça les sourcils.

- Je t'ai entendue hurler.

- Excuse-moi, fit Dawn en peignant ses cheveux. Je ne dois pas être bien réveillée, aujourd'hui. Faut que je me dépêche si je ne veux pas être en retard.

Buffy sourit en voyant la motivation de Dawn à ses études. Depuis leur dernière bataille contre la Force, la jeune sœur de Buffy avait énormément mûri en maturité.

Dawn se dépêcha de prendre son sac, d'y ranger prestement ses cours et fonça vers l'entrée.

- J'y vais, Buffy ! On se voit ce soir !

- Tu ne manges pas avec moi ce midi ? demanda Buffy.

- Non, Erika et Luc m'ont invité à manger au resto après les cours, expliqua Dawn.

- D'accord, fit Buffy en embrassant sa sœur. Travaille bien.

- Au revoir !

Et Dawn quitta l'appartement en quatrième vitesse. Buffy soupira et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil. Elle sortit son téléphone et consulta ses messages vocaux.

_"Vous avez un nouveau message."_ annonça la voix du répondeur.

_"Buffy, c'est Matt, je me suis dit que si t'avais envie de sortir aujourd'hui, on irait manger quelque part ou t'emmener au cinéma. Rappelle-moi quand tu auras ce message. Salut."_

La Tueuse soupira. Depuis quelques semaines, elle fréquentait un bibliothécaire appelé Matt. Buffy le trouvait craquant, mais elle ne ressentait aucun attachement à lui. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment remise avec quelqu'un depuis que Spike s'était sacrifié pour refermer la Bouche de l'Enfer.

Cela faisait deux ans, et Buffy pensait toujours à Angel et à Spike. Et Angel…

La Tueuse avait appris qu'Angel avait pris la direction de Wolfram & Hart, un cabinet d'avocats réputé pour incarner le Mal. Buffy avait essayée de se convaincre que son ancien amour l'avait fait pour une bonne raison, mais plus la situation avait été étudiée, et plus les informations s'étaient révélées plus qu'inquiétantes.

Un des membres de l'équipe d'Angel, une jeune femme nommée Winifred Burkle, alias Fred, avait été utilisée comme hôte pour un ancien démon, et toutes les preuves étaient portées sur quelqu'un de l'intérieur de l'entreprise maléfique. Harmony, une ancienne du lycée de Sunnydale devenue vampire, avait été embauchée pour être la secrétaire du patron. Buffy n'avait pas été en mesure de démentir cette information, et finalement, avait décidée de prendre une terrible décision, celle de ne plus faire confiance à Angel.

Un an après l'effondrement de Sunnydale, la Tueuse avait reçu un rapport selon lequel Angel aurait fini par rechuter au Mal. Elle avait ignorée cette information et priait pour qu'elle s'avère fausse. Depuis un an, la ville de Los Angeles était devenue sombre sans aucune raison apparente, mais Buffy s'en fichait. Tout ce qui concernait Angel ne la concernait plus.

Plusieurs coups frappés à sa porte interrompirent ses pensées. Buffy s'en alla ouvrir la porte de son loft pour se retrouver face à un jeune homme blond, vêtu d'un beau costume noir typique anglais en compagnie d'un homme noir.

- Salut Buffy ! fit le jeune blond

- Andrew ? Robin ? s'exclama Buffy, interloquée.

- C'est bon de vous revoir, Buffy, dit Robin Wood avec un sourire.

La Tueuse s'écarta de la porte pour les laisser entrer. Andrew posa un cartable noir sur la table de la cuisine.

- Oh, ce voyage m'a exténué, dit-il en se tournant vers Buffy. Je meurs de soif.

- J'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Wood en sondant le regard de la femme.

- Non, non, non, pas du tout, formula péniblement Buffy. Je suis juste surprise. Je voudrais bien savoir ce que vous faites ici.

- Pour commencer, fit Andrew. Giles t'envoie ses salutations. Il s'excuse de ne pas être venu en personne. Il a beaucoup de travail en Angleterre, avec le nouveau Conseil des Observateurs et les Tueuses qui manquent de maturité. Ce pauvre Rupert est complètement dépassé.

Buffy réprima un léger rire à cette anecdote sur son ancien mentor Rupert Giles.

- Buffy, si nous sommes là, dit Wood, c'est parce que nous craignons que Dawn et vous, ne soyez en danger.

- En danger ? Que voulez-vous dire ? s'interrogea la Tueuse.

- Des prophétesses de la Confrérie des sorcières dans le Devon, expliqua Andrew. Elles ont pressentie un danger à Rome. Une force magique très obscure et puissante. Une prophétesse a déclarée à Giles que cette puissance noire est dirigée contre toi et ta sœur.

- Et on sait de qui ou de quoi est-elle dû ? ajouta Buffy.

- Personne ne le sait pour le moment, répliqua Robin Wood en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Giles nous a envoyé ici à Rome pour t'épauler dans cette affaire. Les sorcières craignent que Dawn et vous, vous soyez menacées par quelque chose de terrible et dangereux.

- Et il vous a envoyé vous à Rome ?

- Il n'y a pas que nous, fit Andrew. Il y a aussi Willow et Faith.

Buffy écarquilla ses yeux, surprise.

- Faith est ici ?

- Ouais, elle patrouille dans les rues de Rome à la recherche d'indices.

- Et Willow ?

- Elle fait ses tours de magie. Elle traque cette puissance magique. Elle nous a dit qu'elle te rejoindrait plus tard.

- J'espère que Dawn rentre bientôt, dit Buffy, légèrement inquiète.

* * *

Dans un restaurant dans les rues de Rome, Dawn était tranquillement installé, en train de siroter un cappuccino au beau milieu de la terrasse du restaurant. Elle écouta de la musique dans ses oreilles et fredonnait gaiement, en regardant la terrasse. Les gens qui mangeaient autour d'elle.

Puis elle perçut une silhouette rouge. Dawn écarquilla ses yeux, paniquée, en apercevant Gloria installée à une table voisine en train de fixer la jeune femme, avec un regard maléfique. La déesse sourit d'un air mauvais. Bouche bée d'horreur, Dawn se leva de sa table, renversant son cappuccino au sol, les yeux fixés sur Gloria.

- Non… Non…

Puis, elle fut bousculée par un jeune serveur blond.

- Signorina, si sono ben_*****_ ? demanda le jeune blond.

Dawn posa à nouveau son regard à la table voisine, et s'aperçut que Gloria avait disparue.

- Signorina ?

- Je vais très bien. Je vais bien.

Le serveur fronça les sourcils.

- Vous êtes américaine ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, vous parlez ma langue ? fit la jeune femme. Vous n'avez pas l'accent italien, d'où est-ce que vous venez ?

- Je viens d'Angleterre, expliqua le serveur. Et ça fait pas longtemps que je suis à Rome.

- Vous parlez bien italien pour un Anglais, dit Dawn. Désolé pour le cappuccino, j'ai cru voir quelqu'un.

- Un fantôme ? Parce qu'à en juger par votre visage, on aurait dit que vous avez vu un revenant.

- On pourrait dire ça, répliqua Dawn, en haussant les épaules. Je pense que j'ai dû rêver une fois de plus. Je dois rejoindre mes amis. Vous me préparez l'addition ?

- Bien sûr, et sans vouloir être indiscret, quel est votre nom ?

- Je m'appelle Dawn.

- Moi, je suis Edgar. Si vous voulez, je peux vous accompagner en ville. Je ne connais pas très bien Rome. Un peu d'aide me serait la bienvenue.

Dawn toisa Edgar pendant un moment. Il portait une chemise blanche avec un gilet noir sans manche, une tenue de serveur, et avec des cheveux blonds coupés courts. Et il était beau gosse, très proche de l'âge de la sœur de la Tueuse.

- Ça me convient parfaitement, Edgar.

Puis, le serveur sourit.

- Merci, c'est sympa.

* * *

Plus tard, Dawn marchait tranquillement dans la grande place romaine. Elle allait rejoindre ses amis, quand son attention fut porté à la silhouette de Gloria assise sur un banc à regarder Dawn, toujours avec un air malveillant.

La jeune femme parut terrifiée, tandis que Gloria lui fit un signe de la main. Plusieurs gens passèrent devant Dawn, l'empêchant de voir la Déesse. Quand ils finirent de traverser, Dawn s'aperçut que Gloria avait disparue.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? se demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi je continue à voir Gloria ? Suis-je en train de devenir folle ou quoi ?

À quelques mètres d'elle, se tenait Edgar, habillé en vêtements de civil, observait de loin la jeune Summers qui reprenait sa route. Edgar sourit méchamment.

- Tout se passe comme prévu, déclara-t-il en souriant bizarrement. Crois-moi Dawn, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises. Bientôt, tu vas très vite avoir une sacrée surprise. Les choses vont se gâter pour toi. Et cette fois… ta sœur ne pourra rien y faire.

* * *

_(*****Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?)_

* * *

_Alors, votre verdict pour ce premier chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires ou reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises du moment qu'elles sont constructives._


	2. Chapter 2

**BUFFY : GLORIA CONTRE-ATTAQUE**

**CHAPITRE 2 : CONFIDENCES**

_**Londres 1990**_

_Dans les grandes rues de Londres, un joli couple avec leur fils blond de dix ans, roulait paisiblement en voiture. Ils venaient de profiter d'une belle soirée tranquille en allant voir un concert. L'homme au volant jeta un coup d'œil à leur jeune fils qui dormait profondément à l'arrière._

_- Tu crois qu'Eddy s'est bien amusé ? demanda-t-il._

_- Oh oui, répondit la jeune femme assise sur le côté passager, tu connais notre fils. Il adore tout ce qui est musique. Il a un don avec sa guitare, il finira loin… peut-être en tant que chef d'un orchestre._

_- Dans ce cas, il devrait plus travailler à l'école. On n'est pas assez là derrière lui pour qu'il fasse ses études. S'il veut être musicien, il faut qu'il bosse régulièrement à l'école._

_La femme le toisa d'un regard ferme._

_- Je te signale que je sacrifie toutes mes soirées pour être sûre qu'il fasse bien ses devoirs._

_- Alors, dans ce cas, je devrais demander des jours de congés pour être à la maison._

_- Tu insinues que je suis une mauvaise mère ?_

_- Non, ce n'est pas la question, c'est juste que…_

_Tout à leur dispute, ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils avaient ratés un feu rouge, et une voiture roulant à grande vitesse, les frappant, propulsant le véhicule du couple contre un lampadaire, défonçant la carrosserie avant._

_La voiture accidentée, les parents grièvement blessé, et le jeune garçon se réveilla en sursaut, intrigué de son entourage. Il entendit des sirènes d'ambulance._

_- Maman ? Papa ?_

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard, les funérailles des parents d'Edgar eurent lieu. Un nombre de gens se trouvait à l'enterrements, des amis, des collègues, quelques parents éloignés._

_Vêtu d'un costume noir, Edgar regarda la tombe de ses parents, les larmes aux yeux, ignorant les condoléances qu'on lui souhaita._

* * *

**Rome 2005**

Dans son petit loft, Edgar rentra. Il jeta par terre sa tenue de serveur, et marcha vers un cercle de bougies. Il s'assit au centre et prononça une incantation en latin. Les flammes des bougies s'agitèrent, et une voix féminine et grave gronda :

- Edgar !

Ce dernier leva la tête, en souriant bizarrement.

- Je vous entends, Ma Déesse ! L'heure est proche, bientôt, vous aurez un nouveau corps !

La voix de Gloria gronda à nouveau :

- Excellent, tu es un brave garçon, Eddy ! Lorsque je reviendrai, je te promets que je ramènerai tes parents d'entre les morts !

Edgar sourit, émerveillé.

- Merci, Gloria. En plus d'un nouveau corps, je vous livrerai la Tueuse sur un plateau.

- Cette horrible garce qui m'a mis K.O. ! Il y a bien longtemps que je rêve de lui régler son compte à celle-là ! Mais je suis enfermée dans cet au-delà à cause de ce sale type binoclard qui a tué Ben.

- Je ferais selon vos désirs, ma Déesse ! Je peux vous assurer que cette Summers ne fera jamais le poids face à vous !

* * *

Dans une sombre ruelle, un vampire, dont le visage était monstrueux, courait à toutes jambes devant une jolie femme, terrorisée qui tentait de lui échapper. Le vampire s'apprêta à la rattraper, quand une jeune femme brune lui sauta dessus, le poignardant avec un pieu en bois, le désintégrant.

- C'est fou ce que les vampires deviennent mous avec les années, s'exclama Faith en rangeant son pieu.

La jeune Tueuse reprit son chemin, quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Vive comme l'éclair, Faith attrapa l'inconnu par le bras, le mit à terre, et le frappa à coups de poings au visage. Dans la pénombre de la rue, Faith ne pouvait voir le visage de son assaillant qui riposta sans vouloir la tuer. Elle continua de le taper, quand elle entendit une voix familière :

- Bon, O.K., Mademoiselle Coincée, je sais qu'on n'était pas très proches, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, mais s'il te plaît, ne me tue pas !

Faith recula un peu et parut abasourdie en voyant le vampire blond qu'elle avait rencontré et n'avait plus revu depuis deux ans.

- Spike ?

- Salut à toi aussi, ma belle, me revoilà ! fit le vampire blond en levant ses bras en l'air en guise d'amitié.

Choquée, Faith regarda Spike en bredouillant :

- Mais… mais tu es… tu es censé être mort ?

Le vampire fit mine de réfléchir dans sa tête.

- Eh bien, théoriquement, je suis censé être mort depuis 125 ans. Mais bon, la vie est dure, que veux-tu ?

- Sérieux, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? fit Faith d'un ton ferme. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu refermais la Bouche des Enfers. T'as disparu avec tout Sunnydale.

- Comment te dire ça ? fit Spike, un peu gêné. J'étais censé mourir, mais ce foutu destin en a voulu autrement et a décidé de me faire revenir. Bref, c'est une longue histoire assez compliqué que je ne tiens pas à te la raconter, désolé gamine.

Faith attrapa Spike par le col de sa veste.

- La gamine a un nom, Spike, tonna-t-elle. Et n'oublie pas que je suis une Tueuse. Je pourrais facilement te désintégrer.

- Je te rappelle que j'ai déjà tuée deux Tueuses dans le passé, répliqua Spike d'un air amusé. Je pourrais t'exterminer toi aussi, mais ce soir, je n'en ai pas envie. Peut-être que si je n'avais pas d'âme, je te sauterai dessus sans hésiter.

Faith relâcha le vampire et se calma.

- Buffy sait que tu es en vie ? demanda-t-elle.

Spike parut à nouveau gêné et embarrassé.

- Euh… non. Répondit-il.

- Non ? répéta Faith.

- Non comme non, fit Spike, exaspéré. T'es sourde ou quoi ?

- J'ai compris mais pourquoi ? répliqua à nouveau la jeune Tueuse.

- Pourquoi ? Je préfère qu'elle vive avec l'idée que je me suis sacrifié pour sauver le monde, j'y ai réfléchi et c'est mieux comme ça. Et puis, après tout, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise si je la revoyais ? "Salut Buffy, c'est moi Spike, ton ex. Ça va faire deux ans, je sais. Je n'ai pas brûlé en Enfer, je suis revenu d'entre les morts par le destin…"

Faith hocha la tête, compréhensive.

- O.K. et on peut savoir les raisons de ta présence à Rome, si tu n'es pas venu pour Buffy ?

- Je suis venu pour la protéger. Elle et Dawn.

- Et de quoi ? demanda Faith en fronçant les sourcils.

- Une force magique et noire risque de s'en prendre à elles, et j'ignore encore de quoi il s'agit, répliqua Spike.

- Et comment t'es au courant ?

Spike haussa les épaules en répondant :

- J'ai mes sources. Désolé, secret professionnel. C'est confidentiel.

- C'est ça, et moi, je suis la bonne Fée ? répliqua Faith avec un air moqueur.

- Si tu veux qu'on se chamaille, O.K ! Mais on devrait peut-être travailler ensemble et essayer de découvrir quelle est la chose qui en a après Buffy et sa sœur.

- Je préfère faire cavalière seule, fit Faith en rebroussant chemin.

- Et ça se passe comme ça avec Wood ? demanda Spike en la suivant. Je sais que vous étiez ensembles quand on se battait contre la Force.

- Wood et moi, on a rompu, répliqua Faith. L'amour, ça me branche pas tellement. On fait tout de même équipe, de temps en temps.

- Tu es une fille bien mystérieuse, Faith, répliqua le vampire en prenant une cigarette.

Faith se retourna pour regarder à nouveau Spike, en sondant son regard.

- Rassure-moi, tu n'essayes pas de flirter avec moi ?

Spike parut incrédule et abasourdi, avant de mourir de rire.

- Flirter avec toi ? s'exclama-t-il en riant. Dis-moi que t'es pas sérieuse ? Franchement t'es pas du tout mon style.

- Et toi non plus, maintenant dégage.

Spike leva les bras en reculant.

- D'accord, Miss Coincée, si tu veux bosser seule, vas-y, je ne te retiens pas ! Je me débrouillerai bien, mais s'il te plaît, ne dis pas à Buffy que je suis vivant.

- T'as pas à t'en faire, je ne suis pas une cafteuse. Répliqua Faith, avant de partir au loin.

- Ça a tout de même été un plaisir de te revoir, Faith ! cria Spike quand la Tueuse quitta la ruelle.

Et il s'éloigna, en fumant une cigarette.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se rendait à Rome depuis sa résurrection. Buffy. Il ne l'avait pas oublié. Il n'avait jamais pu oublier les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle, depuis qu'il n'était plus avec son ancienne maîtresse Drusilla. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Buffy, c'était ce fameux jour fatidique à Sunnydale où il avait refermé la Bouche des Enfers et qu'il s'était désintégré.

Voilà plus de deux ans, que Spike était réapparu à Los Angeles dans la nouvelle entreprise du Mal gérée par son ancien compagnon et rival, Angel. Malgré leurs différends, Angel et Spike avaient tout de même unis leurs forces pour sauver le monde et anéanti Wolfram & Hart. Pendant ces deux ans, Spike songeait souvent à retrouver Buffy, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait, ne le voulant pas. Il préférait suivre les conseils d'Andrew : laisser Buffy aller de l'avant et vivre sa vie, et William le Sanguinaire voulut faire la même chose. Il préfère que Buffy garde l'image de lui, se sacrifier pour sauver le monde.

* * *

Tard le soir, Dawn rentra dans le loft en posant son sac sur une table et s'assit sur un canapé en soufflant. Elle avait eu une journée pénible. Ses cours à réviser.

Mais ce qui était le plus choquant était la présence mystérieuse de Gloria. La Déesse déchue était apparue plusieurs fois pendant un bref instant dans les moments où Dawn était seule. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Pourquoi continuait-elle à voir Gloria partout où elle allait. Quand elle se trouvait dans les bras de Morphée, elle faisait des cauchemars où la terrifiante Déesse la poursuivait et dans la journée, elle la harcelait.

- Dure journée, chérie ?

Dawn sursauta en entendant cette voix, et parut terrifiée en s'apercevant que Gloria se trouvait assise sur le canapé à côté d'elle. La sœur de la Tueuse se leva en sursaut, terrorisée.

- Sympa ce petit logement, fit la Déesse en regardant autour d'elle. Pas aussi grand que ton ancien foyer à Sunnydale, mais assez confiné.

- Vous… vous n'êtes pas réelle ! fit Dawn, terrifiée et en reculant. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas réelle.

Gloria pouffa de rire, augmentant le malaise de Dawn.

- Chica, si je ne suis pas réelle, je serai quoi, selon toi ? Un fantôme ? Un esprit frappeur ? Un démon de la vengeance ? Ou à moins que je ne sois qu'une création de ton imagination. Une hallucination ! Oh, ma pauvre chérie, tu penses peut-être que tu deviens folle. Peut-être qu'il serait temps que tu te fasses internée à l'asile.

- **LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !** se mit à hurler Dawn en reculant vers la table de la cuisine.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'elle a du caractère, la petite sœur de la Tueuse, ricana Gloria. En parlant d'elle, que devient notre chère Buffy ? Toujours aussi insupportable et insolente avec toi ? Je devrais pouvoir être capable d'arranger ça !

- **ARRÊTEZ !** fit Dawn, en prenant discrètement un couteau de cuisine posé sur la table.

- Pourquoi je m'arrêterais ? Ça me plaît de te torturer. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le câble ou Internet dans mon… mon chez-moi !

- **ÇA SUFFIT !**

Vive comme l'éclair, Dawn dégaina le couteau de cuisine, le brandit en l'air, se préparant à transpercer quelque chose… quand elle se retrouva face à Faith, dont le couteau était dirigée vers le haut de sa poitrine. La Tueuse recula de quelques pas, perturbée par le comportement étrange de la jeune femme.

- Hé, la tigresse, lança la Tueuse Rebelle, je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait, mais s'il te plaît, ne pointe pas ce couteau sur moi.

- Faith ? Qu'est-ce que tu… Où est… Où est Gloria ?

- Où est qui ? demanda Faith en fronçant les sourcils dans la confusion.

- Dawn, fit une voix plus douce.

La sœur de la Tueuse se retourna pour voir Buffy apparaître dans le salon. Elle semblait très inquiète de l'attitude étrange de Dawn.

- Là, il y a un problème, Dawn, inutile de le nier. Cette fois, tu me dis ce qui ne va pas. Faith, tu peux nous laisser quelques minutes ?

- Pas de problèmes, Buffy, tu sais où me trouver ! répondit Faith en quittant le loft.

Dawn se calma en prenant une longue inspiration et reposa le couteau de cuisine sur la table. Elle se rapprocha de sa sœur qui lui prit la tête entre ses mains.

- Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive, et ne me dis pas que c'est rien.

C'était une demande avec une voix douceur mais quelque peu ferme. Après une longue inspiration, Dawn se lança :

- Pour te dire, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui m'arrive. J'ai l'impression que je deviens folle… ou plutôt qu'on cherche à me rendre folle.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as alors ? demanda Buffy, de plus en plus inquiète.

- Eh bien, quand je dors la nuit, je fais des cauchemars, et pendant la journée, je vois des choses vraiment terribles qui ont l'air réels. J'ai vraiment du mal à discerner ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas.

Les yeux de Buffy s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- T'as des hallucinations ?

- Oui, répondit Dawn en hochant la tête.

- Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? fit la Tueuse en colère. Pourquoi tu tenais à me cacher ça ?

- Je n'ai jamais voulu le cacher, Buffy. Simplement, j'ai préféré ne pas en parler. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu d'apocalypses à affronter. Pas de combat démoniaque sérieux. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'affoles.

Buffy lança un rire moqueur sans joie.

- Tu ne voulais pas que je m'affole ? fit-elle. Eh ben, Dawn, c'est réussi. Très réussi. Là, je suis très affolée !

- Écoute, Buffy, je pensais pas que ce serait aussi important, fit Dawn sur la défensive. Je me suis dit que si je m'accrochais à la rampe de sécurité, ça passerait tranquillement. Mais… ça ne passe pas du tout, et ça empire chaque jour. Et… elle est constamment à mes basques.

- Qui, elle ? demanda Buffy, suspicieuse.

Dawn prit une longue inspiration, se préparant à lui dévoiler la suite.

* * *

- Bon sang, mais… c'est pas vrai, Dawn ? s'exclama Buffy complètement agitée.

Dawn hocha la tête, avec un air compréhensif.

- Je sais que c'est dur à avaler, répondit-elle.

Elle venait de raconter à Buffy ses cauchemars tout en détail, et les hallucinations de la journée, tout se rapportant à Gloria. Buffy eut un haut-le-cœur en songeant à son ancienne ennemie coriace et surpuissante. Elle pensa au sacrifice qu'elle avait dû faire pour sauver sa sœur, ainsi que le monde. Si Dawn rêvait de Gloria, cela n'apportait rien de bon. Buffy eut un mauvais pressentiment.

- Dawn, mais… mais… comment peut-on lutter contre un… un truc pareil ? demanda Buffy en haussant les épaules.

Dawn eut un sourire moqueur semblable à celui de sa sœur.

- C'est une bonne question.

- Mais pourquoi Gloria te poursuivrait encore une fois ? Tu n'es même plus une Clé !

- Peut-être qu'elle veut envoyer un message ? supposa Dawn, n'ayant pas d'autres idées en tête.

- Bien dit, Chica ! fit une voix horriblement familière.

Dawn tourna la tête pour voir Gloria assise sur un fauteuil juste en face d'elle, jubilant à son habitude.

- Si je pouvais parler à ta chère Tueuse, je lui dirais qu'elle aille faire un tour en Enfer pour que je lui explose la tête en que j'en fasse de la purée de sang. Ça doit être très amusant !

Et elle rit de démence, troublant Dawn. Buffy remarqua que sa sœur regardait ailleurs, tourna la tête pour voir dans sa direction, mais ne vit rien. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur Dawn.

- Attends, tu vois Gloria là, tout de suite ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Dawn hocha la tête, légèrement choquée. Et Buffy se mit à parler, comme pour réconforter un enfant terrorisé :

- Dawn, elle n'est pas réelle ! Gloria n'existe plus ! Et tu le sais, ça ! Elle ne reviendra pas ! Elle ne peut pas revenir ! Elle-n'est-pas-réelle !

- Je sais très bien, Buffy, mais elle n'arrête pas de me hanter, et c'est insupportable ! murmura la jeune sœur de la Tueuse. Donc, Buffy, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit la Tueuse, très inquiète, mais je n'aime pas ça du tout !

- Oh, j'adore ce petit ton d'inquiétude ! lança Gloria avec un rire de démence. Si seulement, je pouvais l'aplatir comme une crêpe avec une enclume énorme. Ce serait amusant !

Et elle rit de plus belle. Dawn parut anxieuse, tandis que Buffy vint serrer sa sœur dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

- Ça va aller, Dawn. Ça va aller.

- J'espère que tu as raison, Buffy, répondit Dawn, toujours choquée toujours en regardant Gloria rire de démence.

* * *

**Désolé pour ce long retard, j'ai été pas mal occupé et j'ai eu du mal à rédiger ce chapitre ! Alors, que dites-vous de ce chapitre ? Souhaitez-vous que je continue encore ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**BUFFY : GLORIA CONTRE-ATTAQUE**

**CHAPITRE 3 : EDGAR**

Le soir vint à Rome.

Buffy mangeait tranquillement avec Dawn. Les deux sœurs tentaient de manger, tout en évitant leurs problèmes actuels. Elles s'efforcèrent de parler uniquement des études, du travail de Buffy, et des nouvelles d'Alex en Afrique.

Malheureusement, l'inquiétude de Buffy monta d'un cran quand elle vit Dawn sursauter et poser ses mains sur ses oreilles. C'était comme si elle entendait quelque chose de strident.

En réalité, Dawn vit à nouveau Gloria qui était installée dans la cuisine près de la table où mangeaient les deux sœurs, et qui s'adressait à la sœur de la Tueuse à travers un haut-parleur :

- **Oh, j'ai mal au crâne ! Arrêtez ça, par pitié ! ARRÊTEZ !** hurla Gloria au haut-parleur, imitant la jeune sœur désespérée.

- Dawn, murmura Buffy, qui bien sûr n'entendit pas les ricanements de la déesse amplifiés dans le haut-parleur. Gloria continue à te hanter ?

-Elle fait plus que de me hanter, répondit Dawn, en essayant d'ignorer les paroles de Gloria dans le haut-parleur qui parlait trop fort pour elle. Là, Gloria m'empêche de manger tranquillement. Elle me parle avec un haut-parleur.

- **Oh non ! C'est affreux, Buffy ! Je deviens folle ! Je suis bonne à enfermer pour l'asile !** s'exclama Gloria dans le haut-parleur en haussant la voix de plus en plus élevée.

Buffy s'interrogea à nouveau, comment faire disparaître les tourments de Dawn.

« _Andrew et Wood ont dit que Willow est à Rome_, songea la Tueuse. _Peut-être qu'elle peut réciter une formule magique qui aiderait Dawn à ne plus voir Gloria._ »

- **BUFFY ! BUFFY ! C'EST ATROCE ! GLORIA ME POURRIT LA VIE ! AIDE-MOI, PAR PITI****É ! AIDE-MOI !** hurla Gloria dans le haut-parleur, avant de ricaner méchamment.

Ne pouvant plus supporter ces bruits infernales, Dawn posa ses mains sur ses oreilles, cherchant à ne plus les entendre.

* * *

Sur le toit d'un bâtiment type italien, en pleine nuit, se tenait le vampire William le Sanguinaire dit Spike, qui observait au loin, le bâtiment qui se trouvait juste en face de lui. Mais il ne regardait pas n'importe quel endroit. Il pouvait apercevoir une silhouette à travers sa fenêtre. Buffy Summers.

La Tueuse songeait dans ses pensées, s'interrogeant comment aider Dawn à s'en sortir avec ses tourments cauchemardesques. Si ces "hallucinations" ou quels que soient ces choses qui arrivaient à sa sœur montraient en valeur Gloria, c'était très mauvais signe. Et si Gloria revenait réellement ? Si c'était le cas, que se passerait-il ? Buffy se souvint du combat apocalyptique qui l'avait opposé à la redoutable déesse, et à la fin, elle avait dû se sacrifier elle-même, non seulement parce qu'elle avait refusé la mort de Dawn (qui semblait nécessaire à la défaite de Gloria) mais aussi pour sauver le monde. Et si cela se reproduisait à nouveau, Buffy trouverait encore la force de faire un tel sacrifice ? Après tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait vue Gloria. Après avoir enfin trouvé l'opportunité de vivre une vie normale. Elle avait formée toute une troupe de Tueuses qui la succèdent avec bravoure et fierté. Et aujourd'hui, une nouvelle apocalypse était encore en cours de route ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Buffy buvait un café et se tint devant sa fenêtre, sans s'apercevoir qu'un de ses anciens amants la regardait en face.

Buffy.

Émerveillé, Spike regardait son ancienne bien-aimée. Voilà depuis plus de deux ans, qu'il ne l'avait pas revu. Le vampire se souvint des derniers moments passés avec elle dans la Bouche de l'Enfer durant la Bataille Finale.

Il lui avait dit, alors qu'il brillait sous une lumière étincelante, qu'il sentait son âme. Les larmes aux yeux, Buffy lui avait dit d'une voix douce et tremblante :

- _Je t'aime_.

- _Non, mon cœur_, lui avait-il répondu, alors que tout s'écroulait autour d'eux. _Mais c'est gentil de le dire_. _**Maintenant, va-t-en **_!

Et peu après, le départ de Buffy, Spike s'était désintégré en refermant les entrailles des Enfers pour de bon, faisant également disparaître la ville de Sunnydale.

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis ce moment fatidique. Et aujourd'hui, Spike se tenait prés de la Tueuse. Si près qu'il pouvait venir vers elle pour l'embrasser ou pour la serrer dans ses bras. Mais quelque chose en lui l'empêcha de le faire. Trop de temps avait passé. Spike savait que Buffy désirait plus que tout avoir une vie tranquille, sans son fardeau de Tueuse, et aujourd'hui, elle l'avait trouvé cette vie. Et si le vampire faisait irruption dans sa vie, cela risquerait de nuire à son nouveau quotidien, et Spike ne voulait pas faire subir à Buffy une pareille torture. Elle avait sa vie maintenant. Une vie qu'elle s'était construite pendant deux ans. Il valait mieux que cela restait ainsi. Mieux pour Buffy, et mieux pour Spike.

Étrangement, une larme coula de son œil et glissa le long de sa joue. Spike se frotta l'œil pour ne pas pleurer, semble-t-il. Était-ce une larme de joie ou de chagrin ? Une larme de joie parce qu'il revoyait Buffy pour la première fois depuis deux ans, ou une larme de chagrin parce qu'il ne pouvait ou ne voulait pas la voir. Il ne savait pas. Non. Il allait rester à Rome uniquement pour veiller sur Buffy et sa sœur et une fois que cette menace serait décimée, Spike partirait à nouveau et laisserait la Tueuse poursuivre sa vie normale.

* * *

Lorsque Dawn ouvrit les yeux, elle ne reconnut pas sa chambre. Elle se trouvait dans un lieu qui lui était familier. Une chambre qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps. Fronçant les sourcils, Dawn se leva du lit et inspecta le lieu où elle se trouvait. Elle sortit de la chambre et marcha dans un couloir qui menait à un escalier. De plus en plus perplexe, Dawn observa son entourage, quand, stupéfaite et abasourdie, elle reconnut cet endroit : elle se trouvait dans son ancienne maison à Sunnydale.

- Non, c'est impossible ! murmura-t-elle.

Tout l'endroit ressemblait à son ancien foyer. Même en regardant par la fenêtre, elle reconnut son quartier à Sunnydale, comme si la ville n'avait jamais été engloutie.

- C'est impossible ! répéta-t-elle.

Puis, la sœur de la Tueuse entendit un fredonnement et une douce odeur de cuisine. Quelqu'un faisait à manger, et apparemment c'était une femme.

- Y a quelqu'un ? demanda Dawn en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Elle marcha pour apercevoir une femme avec une longue chevelure de dos tourné en train de préparer quelque chose. Cette femme sonnait en elle quelque chose de familier. Elle portait des vêtements qui rappelaient à Dawn ceux de sa mère : Joyce Summers.

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, Dawn courut vers la cuisine.

- Maman ? Maman, c'est toi !

La femme se retourna, et à la grand horreur de Dawn, il s'agissait de Gloria, qui lui sourit diaboliquement.

- Désolé chérie, mais Maman n'est pas là ! répliqua-t-elle.

Dawn parut anxieuse, tout en essayant de montrer son courage.

- Je suis en train de rêver, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle. Je suis à Rome, dans ma chambre. Et tout ce qui m'entoure, ce n'est pas réel, comme vous. Je sais que vous êtes morte. Vous pouvez me hanter ou me terroriser. Ça ne changera pas le fait que Buffy vous a tuée.

Loin d'être intimidée, la Déesse sourit de plus en plus diabolique.

- Qui a dit que j'étais morte ? Désolé pour toi, Dawnie, mais je continuerai à entrer dans ta tête jusqu'à en perdre la boule. Je peux te trifouiller le cerveau quand j'en ai envie. Tu vas énormément souffrir, ma petite. Tu me supplieras d'arrêter. Crois-moi, tu ferais mieux de me craindre. Parce que je vais te rendre dingue, jusqu'à ce que tu finisses à l'asile. Ta pauvre sœur Buffy va croire que tu es devenue maboule. Pauvre petite chérie !

Gloria fit bouger son index, et aussitôt, des flammes entourèrent la jeune femme. Celle-ci parut affolée, ayant peur d'être brulée. Puis, Gloria regarda Dawn, prisonnière des flammes en s'esclaffant d'un rire démoniaque.

- Ce soir, tu vas passer au four, ma jolie ! C'est toi, que je vais cuisinier !

Et elle ricana de plus en belle, augmentant les flammes et la grande peur qui envahit Dawn, qui s'efforça de ne pas hurler de terreur.

* * *

Dawn se redressa en hurlant de peur. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et constata qu'elle était dans sa chambre, dans le loft à Rome. Soupirant de soulagement, elle repoussa sa couverture et se leva de son lit pour aller dans sa cuisine.

Elle se prit un verre d'eau, et le but. Et entendit à nouveau l'épouvantable rire de Gloria. Ne pouvant plus supporter ses tourments, Dawn posa ses mains sur ses oreilles, espérant ne plus rien entendre, mais le rire de la Déesse résonna encore plus fort, comme si il était dans sa tête.

« _Folle __! __Timbrée__ ! __Givrée__ ! __Barjo__ ! __Folledingue__ ! __Toute juste bonne pour l'asile, petite. Ta chère sœur ne peut rien faire pour toi… _»

- **ÇA SUFFIT !** hurla de toutes ses forces, la pauvre Dawn. **LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !**

Elle venait de hurler à pleins poumons, les yeux fermés. Quand elle les ouvrit, elle n'était plus dans sa cuisine, mais dans une chambre grise, avec un petit lit. Dawn constata qu'elle portait une camisole de force, comme si elle était une patiente dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

Elle aperçut sa sœur qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

- Buffy ?

- Tout ira bien, Dawn fit la Tueuse avec une voix réconfortante. Tu es entre de bonnes mains. Si tu es à l'asile, c'est uniquement pour ton bien. Le Dr. Gloria va te recevoir.

- Le Dr. Gloria ? demanda Dawn, confuse.

Puis, arriva la Déesse, vêtue d'une blouse blanche de médecin.

- Voici donc notre petite malade, fit-elle sournoisement. Dawn Summers qui souffre de schizophrénie paranoïde. Je pense qu'un long traitement s'impose.

- Un traitement ? s'exclama Dawn, affolée. C'est encore un cauchemar. Ce n'est pas réel ! Ce n'est pas réel !

Gloria reprit son fou rire de démence et le décor changea. Dawn revint dans le salon de son loft. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle ne portait plus de camisole de force.

- Dieu merci, fit-elle, soulagée. J'aimerais tant que ça s'arrête !

- Malheureusement, ça ne fait que commencer ! fit une voix masculine.

Dawn redressa la tête pour voir une silhouette cachée dans la pénombre du salon.

- Qui est là ? Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea la sœur de la Tueuse.

La silhouette marcha vers elle, se dévoilant être Edgar, vêtu d'une veste beige et d'un jean bleu. Son regard mauvais se dessinait sur son visage.

- Bonsoir, Petite Summers ! fit le jeune homme en souriant avec un air mauvais.

- Edgar ? s'exclama Dawn, abasourdie. Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Et comment êtes-vous entré ?

- Par magie, répondit le serveur en se rapprochant de Dawn. Je suis très malin et puissant.

Dawn, voyant le regard jubilant du jeune homme, se mit à reculer avec inquiétude.

- Pourquoi vous êtes là ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est pour toi que je suis là, Dawn, expliqua Edgar en souriant toujours. Je viens pour te kidnapper ! Tu vas venir avec moi !

- Me kidnapper ? Venir avec vous ? demanda la jeune femme, perdue. C'est quoi ce délire ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- J'imagine que Gloria n'a pas été très gentille avec toi durant ces derniers jours, et même encore ce soir, ajouta Edgar.

Dawn écarquilla ses yeux, stupéfaite.

- Comment connaissez-vous Gloria ? Et qu'est-ce que vous savez de mes hallucinations ?

- Tu n'as pas compris ? s'exclama le jeune serveur. C'est moi qui suis à l'origine de tes tourments. Tes cauchemars, les brèves apparitions de Gloria dans la journée… C'est moi qui t'ai fait ça… ça fait longtemps que tu prends ton café dans ce même restaurant. Il suffit d'ajouter un peu de ma substance dans ton café pour te rendre dingue et avec mes pouvoirs, je m'immisce dans ton esprit, te faisant subir tes pires craintes. Faire peur aux gens est un art où je suis passé maître. Je rends les gens tellement terrorisés qu'ils ne savent plus où se trouve la réalité, ce qui est ton cas, Dawn. Bien que… je suis impressionné. Malgré ce que je t'ai fait subir, tu ne perds pas les pédales. Je m'attendais à ce que tu t'effondres en larmes.

Renfrognée, Dawn fixa Edgar avec un regard noir en répliquant :

- Peut-être que c'est parce que vous me connaissez pas aussi bien que ça. Si vous essayez de me rendre morte de peur, c'est raté. Vous êtes sorcier ? Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- J'ai besoin de toi, petite sotte, répondit Edgar en souriant toujours. Tu fais partie de mes plans pour la toute puissance déesse Glorificus.

- Gloria ? Mais elle est morte depuis presque quatre ans ! répliqua Dawn, surprise.

- Pour l'instant, répondit le serveur.

Dawn leva son poing en l'air et fonça frapper le jeune serveur, mais ce dernier brandit ses mains en l'air, et la sœur de la Tueuse se retrouva projetée en arrière, comme si une force invisible l'avait frappée. Dawn atterrit au sol, tandis qu'Edgar jubila en riant.

- Tu ne peux pas me battre, Petite Summers ! Je suis le sorcier le plus puissant que la Terre n'ait jamais connu ! Ni toi, ni même ta sœur ne peut rien me faire ! Pas même une de ces stupides Tueuses qui empestent ce monde !

Dawn se releva et fonça droit sur Edgar, mais le sorcier l'attrapa par le cou, l'empêchant de bouger. Dawn tenta de se dégager, mais Edgar avait une forte emprise.

- Lâchez-moi ! fit Dawn, désespérée, essayant de se dégager. **LÂCHEZ-MOI ! BUFFY ! BUFFY ! ****À L'AIDE !**

Edgar continua de tenir Dawn par le cou en explosant de rire.

- Ta sœur dort très profondément. Elle ne peut pas t'entendre. J'ai lancé un sort pour insonoriser cette pièce. Ta chère Buffy ne peut pas entendre tes hurlements. Elle dort comme un bébé, sans se douter de ce qui t'arrive.

Dawn tenta de se débattre du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais Edgar lui pressa un mouchoir au visage en appuyant fortement dessus. Dawn tenta de rester éveillée, mais finalement le mouchoir l'endormit aussitôt et s'écroula dans les bras d'Edgar, satisfait de son coup.

- Et le tour est joué, fit-il, triomphant. Ces jeunes, franchement.

* * *

Spike était toujours posté sur le toit de l'immeuble à observer l'appartement d'en face, quand son attention se porta en bas. Il aperçut un jeune homme blond qui transportait un corps. Le corps d'une jeune femme que le vampire reconnut sans mal.

- Dawn !

* * *

Edgar, transportant le corps inerte de la sœur de la Tueuse, marcha vers son 4x4. Il ouvrit le coffre de son véhicule et jeta Dawn à l'intérieur. Satisfait, le sorcier referma son coffre quand il découvrit la silhouette de Spike juste en face de lui.

- Eh, le blondi ! fit le vampire avec un air menaçant. Relâche la petite, tout de suite !

Surpris, Edgar regarda Spike avec agacement.

- Qui que vous soyez, écartez-vous de mon chemin ! ordonna-t-il. Ça ne vous concerne pas !

- Ce qui concerne la Tueuse, me concerne également ! répliqua Spike en se rapprochant du jeune blond.

- Cette chère petite Summers fait partie de mes plans, expliqua Edgar. Si quelqu'un vient à s'interposer entre moi et mes projets, ce quelqu'un va énormément souffrir.

Le visage de Spike se changea et se transforma en un visage monstrueux de vampire.

- Ah oui ? Tu crois ça, Blondi ? s'exclama-t-il.

Edgar parut surpris et dégoûté.

- Vampire ! Quelle horreur !

- Tu vas relâcher Dawn Summers tout de suite ! s'exclama Spike avec une voix grave et son visage de vampire.

- Désolé, mais c'est impossible ! dit Edgar avec son sourire narquois. Ce n'est pas une abomination dans votre genre qui va m'arrêter !

Spike rugit et fonça sur Edgar. Mais celui-ci le repoussa en le frappant avec son poing dans le ventre. Spike s'écroula au sol, tandis qu'Edgar éclata de rire.

- Je suis beaucoup plus fort que toi, vampire ! s'exclama-t-il.

Spike se releva et revint à la charge, mais Edgar leva ses mains en l'air, aussitôt, le vampire se retrouva projeté en arrière, comme étant frappé par une force invisible. Spike fut projeté contre un mur et s'écroula au sol.

Le vampire voulut se relever, mais Edgar fit geste à nouveau de ses mains et le vampire retomba à nouveau au sol.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'es, Blondi ? s'exclama Spike, stupéfait.

- Je suis le sorcier le plus puissant de la Terre ! répliqua Edgar, en ricanant. Rien, ni personne ne peut m'arrêter ! Pas même ces répugnantes Tueuses qui polluent ce monde.

Et à ces mots, il prit Spike par le cou, et le souleva à quelques centimètres du sol, sans que le vampire ne puisse rien y faire. Ce dernier regarda Edgar avec crainte.

- Cette Summers a voulue changer le monde ! répliqua le sorcier en étranglant Spike. Il est grand temps que quelqu'un fasse le ménage. Je vais changer le monde, moi aussi, pour le rendre encore bien meilleur.

Et il jeta Spike en l'air, ce dernier atterrit sur un pare-brise d'une voiture. Le vampire glissa du pare-brise de la voiture et tomba au sol, complètement assommé. Edgar ricana et monta dans son 4x4. Il fit démarrer son véhicule et disparut dans la nuit, retenant Dawn prisonnière dans le coffre du 4x4.

* * *

Le lendemain…

Buffy se réveilla paisiblement et se leva de son lit. Tout à son habitude, elle prit son repas du matin tranquillement et en fredonnant une chanson. Peu à peu, elle remarqua quelque chose de pas net : en temps normal à cette heure du matin, sa sœur Dawn était censée être levée depuis longtemps en train de se coiffer. Mais la Tueuse ne vit nulle part la présence de Dawn, ce qui l'intrigua.

- Dawn ! Dawn ?

Elle passa dans la chambre de sa jeune sœur et constata que son lit était défait et que ses vêtements étaient toujours dans ses placards. Buffy remarqua également les affaires de classes de sa sœur, ce qui indiquait qu'elle n'était pas partie à son lycée. Jamais Dawn n'irait en cours sans ses affaires, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Buffy se mit à téléphoner, quand elle entendit la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Dawn. La Tueuse finit par découvrir le petit téléphone de sa sœur dans son sac.

« _Mais où est Dawn ?_ pensa Buffy, inquiète. _Où est ma sœur ?_ »

Terriblement inquiète, Buffy se hâta de téléphoner aux amis de Dawn afin de voir si l'un d'eux n'aurait pas vu sa sœur.

* * *

Quand Spike se réveilla, il découvrit avec horreur que sa main était en train de prendre sous un rayon de soleil. Hurlant de douleur, le vampire se précipita se réfugier dans l'obscurité d'une ruelle et de faire taire la douleur de sa main.

Il médita dans ses pensées, cherchant à découvrir ce qui s'était passé la veille : Dawn avait été enlevée par semble-t-il, un puissant mage qui l'avait assommé sans le moindre effort. Ce sorcier fut probablement la menace qui semble vouloir atteindre Buffy et sa sœur. Toute la question était de savoir qu'est-ce que ce sorcier attend de la sœur de Buffy ?

* * *

Quand Dawn Summers ouvrit ses yeux, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Où se trouvait-elle ? Elle était allongée sur un matelas sinistre dans un endroit inconnu. Elle songea d'abord à un cauchemar et qu'elle se réveillerait dans la sécurité et le confort dans sa chambre de son loft. Mais rien ne fut. Elle portait toujours son pyjama de la veille.

Puis, elle découvrit qu'elle était dans une chambre avec la seule source de lumière étant l'ampoule faiblement éclairée au-dessus de sa tête. Elle voulut se lever du matelas, mais un mal de tête la rongea, l'empêchant de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un membre. « _On a dû me droguer_,» se dit-elle. Néanmoins, elle leva la tête pour regarder son entourage. Il y avait un petit lavabo scellé dans le mur, une vieille étagère en bois contenant des couvertures et une vieille cuvette de toilettes.

Dawn tenta à nouveau de se redresser, mais tout tourna autour d'elle. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques instants qu'elle parvint à s'asseoir, puis à se lever. Elle aperçut une porte. Une porte en acier avec une petite fenêtre grillagée. Dawn s'approcha… elle actionna la poignée : elle tourna dans le vide. Après plusieurs tentatives, elle se rendit à l'évidence : elle était verrouillée.

- Mais où est-ce que je suis ? s'interrogea la jeune femme en revenant vers le matelas.

Puis elle aperçut l'unique fenêtre, condamnée par des planches clouées, laissait filtrer une faible lumière. Dawn se redressa et pivota en direction de la fenêtre condamnée. S'approchant, elle appliqua son œil contre un interstice, entre deux planches disjointes, avec l'espoir de se faire une idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle constata aussitôt que le soleil venait à peine de se lever, et que la lumière qui filtrait entre les planches était un rayon de soleil. Rien ne lui permettait de se repérer davantage. En revanche, des bruits assourdis de circulation, de musique et même de voix lointaines parvenaient jusqu'à elle.

- **AU SECOURS !** appela Dawn en reprenant soudain espoir. **IL N'Y A PERSONNE QUI M'ENTEND ? AU SECOURS, JE VOUS EN PRIE ! AU SECOURS ! EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN M'ENTEND ? ****À L'AIDE !**

Elle martela les planches de ses poings et se mit à hurler de plus belle, se taisant par intermittence pour écouter. Les conversations se poursuivaient à la même cadence, sur le même volume. Personne ne vint à son secours. Personne ne répondit à ses cris.

Ils ne l'entendaient pas. Ils étaient trop loin. Ou peut-être qu'Edgar avait lancé un sort pour insonoriser toute la maison, du moins, tout le lieu où se trouvait Dawn.

Complètement affolée, à présent, elle se rua de nouveau vers la porte et l'ébranla de coups, frappant des pieds et des mains, hurlant à se briser la voix. Malgré ses phalanges meurtries, sa gorge enrouée, ses bras sans force, elle continua d'appeler jusqu'à ce que ses cris ne fussent plus que des faibles gémissements de désespoir.

Finalement exténuée, elle s'effondra sur le sol, dans le désespoir.

« _Mais que me veut Edgar ? _» s'interrogea-t-elle dans ses pensées, s'imaginant le pire.

* * *

Buffy ouvrit la porte de son studio, faisant entrer Faith, Andrew et Wood dans le logement. Buffy était terriblement inquiète.

- Salut, on est venu dés qu'on a eu ton message, dit Faith en entrant dans le salon.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Buffy ? demanda Wood.

- Dawn a disparue, dit Buffy avec une crainte qui pouvait se voir dans ses yeux.

- Comment ça, elle a disparue ? fit Andrew en posant son sac au sol. Elle était sortie ?

- Non, fit la Tueuse paniquée. Hier soir, on s'est couchée. Quand je me suis levée ce matin, je me suis aperçue qu'elle n'était pas là. Je suis allée à sa chambre et son lit est défait. Ses vêtements sont toujours là.

- Elle est peut-être partie à ses cours, supposa l'ancien proviseur du lycée de Sunnydale.

- Non, non, affirma Buffy en secouant la tête. Ses affaires de classe sont toujours là. Elle ne serait jamais allée en cours en oubliant ses affaires. Je pense qu'elle a disparue dans la nuit.

Faith regarda Buffy en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et t'as rien entendue ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, rien. Et c'est ce qui m'inquiète. Son téléphone portable est toujours là. J'ai appelée tous ses amis : aucun d'entre eux ne l'a vue, et ils ne savent pas où elle est. Je sais que Dawn n'aurait jamais fuguée. Elle a…

- Vous pensez qu'elle aurait pu être enlevée ? ajouta Wood.

Buffy hocha la tête en tremblant.

- Quoi ? Qui voudrait enlever la petite tigresse ? s'exclama Faith, intriguée. Elle s'est fait des ennemis ou quoi ?

Andrew sortit alors son téléphone de sa poche de manteau.

- Je vais immédiatement prévenir les Tueuses qui habitent le voisinage. On aura sûrement besoin d'elles. Je vais également appeler Giles.

- Merci, Andrew, répondit la Tueuse soulagée.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Buffy, dit alors Wood en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la Tueuse blonde. On va la retrouver. On la retrouvera.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit arrivé, s'exclama Buffy. Et si ça avait un rapport avec ses hallucinations et ses cauchemars ? Si c'était lié à Gloria ?

- Gloria ? fit Wood, confus.

- C'est quoi, ça, Gloria ? ajouta Faith, un peu perdue. On dirait que j'ai loupé un épisode ? C'est quoi cette histoire d'hallucinations ?

Buffy soupira et se tourna vers ses trois visiteurs.

- Il y a quelque chose dont il faut que je vous raconte. Je pense que ça a un rapport avec la disparition de Dawn.

* * *

Edgar était assis dans son cercle de bougies. Il s'adressait une fois de plus à la Déesse déchue, qui se trouvait dans l'au-delà.

- Comment avancent les choses, Eddy ? gronda la voix lointaine de Gloria.

- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles, répliqua Edgar avec un sourire narquois. Je retiens Dawn prisonnière. Et il n'y a aucun risque qu'elle ne s'échappe. J'ai lancé un sort pour éviter qu'elle se fasse entendre et qu'elle essaye de s'évader. Elle est coincée ici avec nous.

Un rire féminin redoutable résonna dans le lointain.

- Fort bien. Fort bien. Tu as fait un excellent travail. Est-ce que cette traînée de Tueuse sait qui tu es ?

- Non, j'ai été discret, Ma Déesse. Buffy Summers ne m'a jamais vue, et il n'y a aucun risque qu'elle remonte jusqu'à moi.

- Excellent ! Ma Clé est sous bonne garde, et cette chère Buffy ne se doute de rien. Qu'en est-t-il de mon corps ?

Edgar sourit encore plus diaboliquement en répondant :

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Bientôt, vous serez parmi nous.

Le rire démoniaque de Gloria résonna tel un tonnerre retentissant.

- J'attends ce moment depuis bien longtemps. J'ai hâte de régler son compte à cette Tueuse, une bonne fois pour toutes !

* * *

**Alors, que dites-vous de ce chapitre ? Souhaitez-vous que je continue encore ? Vous aimez toujours ma story ?**


End file.
